


Darlin', You're Lookin' Like One Hell Of A Mess

by Kili_Deadpool



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, Multi, Mute Gavin Free, asexual gavin free, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kili_Deadpool/pseuds/Kili_Deadpool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Geoff are complete opposites. But they wouldn't have it any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff calling Gavin darlin is my life!! loosely based off of Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine. sorry for all the Florence but I can't help it, I love her.  
> 

The library was closed before school. 

...The library was closed before school?

'What the hell.' Gavin thought to himself.

He sighed. "Shit," he said under his breath. Or, at least mouthed under his breath. He didn't have anywhere else to go... What was he to do almost an hour before school started? The library had always been open before school. Always.

'New year, new principal.' he thought, shaking his head in annoyance.

As he was walking away from the library doors, he saw his best friend, Michael, shout his name excitedly.

_"How was the last part of your summer!?" _Michael signed happily.__

___"You mean the few days I wasn't with you? Pretty good!" _Gavin signed back.__ _ _

____Gavin was very lucky to have Michael. He was his only friend, and had even learned sign language for him, which was way more than he could ever ask for. But Michael understood that it wasn't Gavin's choice- he simply could not speak._ _ _ _

_____"What class do you have first?" _Michael asked, following Gavin down the hallway towards his locker.__ _ _ _ _

______Gavin breathed out in what could only be assumed to be a sigh. _"Math. You?" _____ _ _ _ _

________Michael frowned. _"Geo." _He signed. _"Then French." _______ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gavin smiled excitedly. _"Me too!" _He signed quickly.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nice!" Michael said out loud, high giving Gavin and causing people to look at them weirdly as Gavin grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Michael began to blabber on and on about his small time with his family, since it was easier for the both of them for him to just talk and for Gavin to listen, since he wouldn't have much input._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________After they talked- or well, Michael talked. Gavin did what he's best known for: listening- for a good twenty minutes, the bell rang. Sighing, Gavin signed a goodbye, giving Michael a hug and heading to his math class._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Once he got in the room, he decided to take a seat at the back, where he'd be less likely to be called upon. It was really hard answering a teachers question when you a) can't talk and they can't b) use sign language._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Just a day in the life of Gavin Free._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But hey, he should be thankful, right? He could be blind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Geoff's Dad and Jack's Girlfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff and Jack meet up in the library on their free period.

Geoff Ramsey decided he was the luckiest man on Earth. Free first period, every day, all year? Somehow, that didn't seem remotely fair.

But he wasn't complaining.

He also has a very attractive young man in his French class. Yeah, his life is going pretty well.

Except for the fact that the library was closed before school now. Who the fuck made _that _rule? The new principle, he guessed.__

__He had a free period during third the next day, so at least he could go then (although he wished it were second. Two free periods in a row would be pretty sweet)._ _

__During his first free period, Geoff stayed in the library with a glass of orange juice, even though you're not allowed to eat or drink in there._ _

__'I'm such a rebel.' He thought to himself._ _

__As Geoff sat there with his OJ, one of his best friends, Jack, sat beside him._ _

__"Jack!" Geoff said excitedly, setting down his bottle and taking out his earphones._ _

__"I missed you, buddy!"_ _

__"I missed you, too." Jack said sincerely, smiling at him. "How was your break?"_ _

__"Pretty good, I went to the beach with my dad last week..."_ _

__"With your dad?" Jack asked, confused._ _

__Geoff nods. "Yeah, weird, right?"_ _

__"Little bit. Haven't you not seen him in, I don't know, three years? When he left you guys?"_ _

__Geoff nods again. "I don't know why he decided to come out for no reason, but I'm not complaining."_ _

__"Maybe he realized he fucked up."_ _

__"I doubt it," Geoff laughs. "He'd be more likely to do this and leave for another three years, so he can 'help raise me'." Geoff said, using air quotes._ _

__Jack shrugged. "We'll see. Hey, let me see your timetable." Geoff handed it over, and Jack began comparing the two._ _

__"Dude, free period first every day!? What the fuck, how'd you manage that?"_ _

__"I blew the principle." Geoff jokes. Jack laughed, "A couple times, by the looks of it." Geoff smacked him._ _

__"So, do we have any classes together? Other than this one, of course."_ _

__Jack nods. "We have English and Science."_ _

__"Nice!" They high-fived._ _

__The two began talking about what Jack did over the Summer. Apparently he got to visit his girlfriend, Caiti, in Australia over the last two weeks._ _

__"How was that? Did you find out that she's actually a middle-aged man?"_ _

__Jack laughed. "Hardly, she-"_ _

__The bell rang before he could finish._ _

__"I'll tell you at lunch, okay?"_ _

__Geoff nodded._ _

__"See you then."_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First two chapters are short so that we can kind of get to know the two main characters! Next one will be longer :)


End file.
